The Force of Fate
by amtrak12
Summary: AU - If Warehouse 13 was Star Wars.


**Author's Note:** Inspired by fanart drawn by webgeekist on Tumblr and probably influenced by the reliving of Pilot feels this week (I have a lot of Pilot!Myka feels).

Wrote as a quick reprieve from my long AU wrestlings. This won't be a full story, it's just a random translation of Warehouse 13 into the Star Wars universe. Unedited except by my bestie (**Webuiltthepyramids**) who double-checked my Star Wars stuff for me because she knows it way better.

**Note:** Uh, Sam was only Myka's teacher for the purpose of this AU. No romance between them because it would've been uber-awkward in this setting.

"I'm sorry?"

"I am taking you on as my Padawan," Artie Nielson repeated.

Myka shook her head. "But you already have a Padawan."

"The Jedi Council is allowing an exception due to the extenuating circumstances." Myka clenched her teeth at those words. Artie continued. "You will be finishing your training alongside Pete."

"I don't need any more training. Test me. I'm ready to be a Jedi Knight."

"You're not ready. The Council doesn't believe it, I don't believe it, and your former Master hadn't tested you yet which would indicate he didn't believe it."

Anger surged through her, anger mixed with grief, that she tried to tamp down before Artie could sense it. She thought he knew, though, by the softening of his face.

"I know this is a difficult time, but you're young and still have more to learn," he said. "This isn't a punishment. The Council doesn't doubt your abilities, but they want to be sure you're fully trained before advancing you to a knight. Now gather your things and head to the starship. I'll meet you there."

"Yes, Master." Reluctantly, Myka turned and walked away. She didn't own much besides her tunic, robes, and lightsaber. Instead, she traveled the halls until she came to an empty alcove tucked well away from other people. She leaned against a wall and gave in to her emotions.

It wasn't fair. Artie and the Council could say anything they wanted, but Myka knew what this really was. She was being held back because she failed. Sam's death had been her fault. During the assassination attempt on a senator, she had let herself be drawn away by some battle droids. She hadn't been there to spot the hired hand creeping in the shadows. But she had heard the shot, this one sounding so different from the droids' firings, and had rushed back. She'd arrived too late, and her Master had died.

She'd been a star pupil at the Academy. Always calm and focused, the force flowed through her easily and her studies had demonstrated that. She'd barely been eleven when Sam had chosen her as his Padawan. She was going to be one of the best Jedi Knights to ever exist.

Until she'd let Sam down. Until she failed.

Myka took a deep breath and tried to reign in her guilt and grief with meditation techniques she'd learned at the Academy. Such emotions would only cloud her mind and hinder her on the coming missions. She had to remain strong and keep her mind clear. _Eyes and ears open._ Her Master's words rang through her head. With one last shuddering breath, Myka straightened, wiped the tear streaks from her face, and walked out to find the starship.

She ran into Pete in the main corridor.

"Hey Meeka, I've been looking all over for you!"

She cringed. "It's MY-ka."

"Oh, sorry, Myka." Pete grinned in that way she'd always found irritating during their years at the Academy. He'd been such a clown, and Myka could never understand how he managed to not be thrown out of the Academy, let alone how he was expected to be a Jedi Knight. He was far too undisciplined, in her opinion.

"So I hear we're going to be training together now. Going on the same missions and stuff." Pete fell into step beside her as they walked to docking bay.

"It's temporary," Myka said, purposefully ignoring how permanent Artie had made the assignment sound. She'd find a way to be tested as a knight sooner rather than later so she could be transferred away from Pete and Artie and be given assignments of her own.

"Really? I thought you were officially Artie's Padawan too now?"

"I am, but the assignment is temporary." Myka was basically power-walking, trying to lose him, but Pete annoyingly kept up with little struggle.

"Huh, okay then." And he let the matter drop. They walked in silence for a few moments then Pete spoke again.

"Hey I'm sorry about what happened to your former Master."

Myka immediately stopped causing Pete to walk a few steps in front before he realized and turned around. She shook her head.

"We're not discussing that. Ever." She said it in a cold tone that she hoped would convey how off-limits this topic was.

Pete stared at her for longer than Myka liked. He gave a short nod.

"Okay."

They were silent the rest of the way to ship.

/

"Much trouble, I sense. Sure are you, of this decision?"

"Bering and Lattimer are exactly what the other needs right now. They will do much good for each other."

"Hmm," Master Yoda turned and critically eyed Mrs. Frederic. "Your confidence, I have not. I sense much darkness lies before young Bering."

"She won't let her guilt and anger consume her. Arthur didn't. The two are awfully similar. That's why we approached him about taking Bering, was it not?"

"I fear not her guilt," Yoda said. "Other darkness, I see. A person she has yet to meet. Lead her astray, they might."

"Then, that will be young Bering's battle when it comes. We've done all we can for her."


End file.
